1. Field
This disclosure relates to a negative electrode active material, a method of preparing the same, a negative electrode including the negative electrode active material, and a lithium secondary battery including the electrode.
2. Description of the Related Technology
With technological advances in portable electronic devices and communication devices, there has been an increasing demand for the development of lithium secondary batteries with high-energy density.
An oxide of a metal such as vanadium, silicon, bismuth, or zirconium may be used as a negative electrode active material for a lithium secondary battery. When silicon oxide is used as the negative electrode active material, a negative electrode having high capacity may be manufactured. However, an electrode including silicon oxide is typically not satisfactory in lifetime characteristics and conductivity characteristics, and thus, there is still need for improvement.